The ancient arts
by thesabretoothedunicorn
Summary: Kelsey is starting to have second thoughts about how much she even likes Ren, when she walks in on Mr Kadam practicing his martial arts in the gym.
1. Chapter 1

The ancient arts

It was the early evening and Kelsey was sat by the pool under one of the many balconies enjoying the shade it provided while she pored over the copy of Les Miserables she had found in the library, she had only seen the musical once and was rather disappointed with how little Marius and Corset's romance featured in the book after trawling through all of Jean Val Jean's dull biography. Why did that priest lie to the constable anyway, weren't priests supposed to be honest all the time? It could have stopped Fontaine becoming a prostitute, but she wanted to appear cultured and sensitive to Ren, after all he had had three hundred years to read and learn about this sort of stuff and she wanted to feel up to his level. At least it would give her something new to talk about with Mr Kadam at any rate after all it had been he who suggested Les Mis to her in the first place.

A pair of large strong hands ceased her shoulders as she quietly reflected. She started wide eyed and panicky turning to see Ren laughing at her.

"That wasn't funny" she gasped getting her breath back it was then that she realised he had caused her to spill the glass of water she'd kept at her side on the sun lounger and now had a soaked leg.

"Quite the contrary, I found it hilarious, I didn't realise you were so jumpy" He smiled mischievously but Kelsey refused to look at him as she mopped up the mess. "I was practising my stalking technique, I'm glad I've not forgotten it, it's a useful skill to have"

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't practice it on me" she was serious, a playful prank was fine but Ren had actually scared her, he hadn't made a single noise and had held her so tightly almost pinning her to the spot...she had felt rather vulnerable and did not like that and this wasn't the first time he had done this either. Ren did not seem to understand this though and continued to chortle.

"Ren I'm serious" she glared at him finally forcing herself to look him full in the face. It was then that she noticed the trickle of blood on his chin. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. Ren's brows contracted he was clearly confused.

"Kelsey? What's wrong?"

"you- you have blood on your face" she felt like she was going to throw up.

Ren pulled away from her a little wiping his mouth on his white sleeve staining it scarlet.

"My apologies I thought I had wiped it all off"

"All!? Why what have you been doing?"

Ren smiled again and said rather slowly as if explaining simple maths to a toddler.

"Well you can't seriously expect me to live off a couple of mangoes every day as a tiger I am a hunter and I can't always curb my animal instincts." his voice was so low it was practically a growl, Kelsey squirmed a little at his tone.

"No, but is it too much to ask that you wash up after killing something...and maybe don't talk about it with such...relish"

"But Kelsey I am only doing what comes naturally, it's the circle of life after all."

"Well it doesn't mean I have to see it or hear about it" she sniffed turning back to her book trying to be assertive but Ren only laughed again.

"My sweet little Kelsey, I'm afraid the world is not as fair and kind as you would like to believe and you must be prepared." Ren said gently patting her shoulder. For the first time since she had met Ren she wished he would leave her alone. She had often longed for him to sit by her and just talk but now his presence was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable. Ren however showed no signs of leaving.

"I love it here" he said taking in a deep appreciative breath his eyes wide with delight "the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things" His blue eyes roamed and fixed on Kelsey's brown ones staring deep into them hungrily. But his sleeve was still red and Kelsey couldn't get the image of Ren standing with a dead bird or a monkey in his mouth, would he turn into a man and cook it or just eat it there and then? Something told her it was the latter and her stomach swirled again.

"I'm going inside" she announced standing up but Ren held onto her hand.

"There's no need, the heat will stay a little longer and I want to hear you read to me, I've been saving my human time especially for this evening, I don't have much longer left but you could still be with me when I am a tiger again"

What could she say? She didn't have the courage to tell him she wanted to be alone or at least away from him so she sat back down on the sodden sun lounger and read aloud. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and soon he was back in his tiger form breathing heavily, asleep.

This was her chance. She rose quietly and slipped into the mansion. She took a peace of paper and a pencil and scribbled a note to him saying she had gone to bed, Ren would probably stay out all night if he thought she was asleep, or at least she hoped he would.

She didn't know why she wanted to keep away from him, he was a marvel to look at with his soft dark skin, inky black hair and smooth chocolaty voice. When she had first seen him in his human form she hadn't been able to even speak properly to him and thought he was the most perfect being on the planet. She had desired him greatly but now she was a little repulsed and frightened by him.

Kelsey paced the many corridors trying to find something to do with herself. She didn't feel fatigued but she did feel something, like she was hauling around a sack of rocks. Maybe a little work out in the gym would help, give her mind something else to focus on.

The lights were already on when she got there after a quick glance around she spotted the weight lifting machines and made a b-line for them. Only then did she realise they were right next to the window and you could easily see down to the pool where Ren was still fast asleep. And where Kelsey could see so could Ren and then he would know she had not gone to bed early.

To her dismay she found that all the gym equipment was next to the window. Sighing she turned to leave thinking she might as well visit the library instead when she realised she wasn't alone in the room.

Mr Kadam was stood in the middle of some yoga mats that had been put to the side. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton trousers with a bright red sash.

How on earth had she not seen him!? A half naked man standing completely still on one leg his hands clasped together as if in prayer. His eyes were lightly closed and his bare chest rose and fell softly hardly making a sound. There was something rather magnificent about him, his poise his balance and then he moved and Kelsey's thoughts seemed to stop.

He wasn't just graceful. He was grace himself and yet with every strike through the air he resonated power and control. She could see his muscles rippling as he held position, twisted and sliced through the air with his hands. She found herself watching his hands, the skin was firm not a wrinkle in sight despite him being over three hundred years old, but then again Ren was nearly the same age and he didn't look a day over twenty.

Now he was more exposed Kadam didn't look particularly old at all save for the streaks of silver in his hair and beard that only accentuated his shapely cheek bones, his knowable brow, his deep dark eyes that were gazing at her.

"Oh!" she gasped coming to her senses "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you when I came in and I was just leaving but you were there and I saw you practising karate or something and I-I, I'm sorry Mr Kadam"

But Mr Kadam smiled,

"There is no need to be sorry Kelsey, and please call me Anik. It is a part of the ancient martial arts to go unnoticed when you wish" There eyes met and Kelsey felt a swooping sensation in her stomach.

"you're very good" was all she could manage as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Thank you, I practice most evenings. You never know when you will need to defend yourself so you must always be ready, although I do it more to keep my mind occupied stop it dwelling on things I'd rather not dwell on" She felt like goosebumps were erupting in little waves over her skin every time there eyes met but a great sadness could be seen in his eyes for a split second until he turned them away.

"I can see I am keeping you from your work out. Have a good night Kelsey"

He turned to leave picking up a towel.

"No please don't go" Kelsey was just as surprised as Anik by her out burst. "Anik, please stay and teach me a little, as you said you never know when you're going to need to defend yourself"

Anik blinked and smiled clearly a little thrown by this.

"You must allow me to go and get the rest of my gi" he gesticulated to his out fit "It is a bad habit I have got into by not wearing it all, I just find it more comfortable."

"Well if that's what you find more comfortable I have no problem with that" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. Anik raised his eye brows at her but Kelsey did her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Very well, let us begin "

She moved so she was stood next to him. She could feel the heat radiating from him and the faintest trace of sweat glinting on his taught abdominal muscles. _Eyes on his face Kelsey _she told herself wrenching them away.

"The key to the ancient arts is to use as little energy as possible, it will mean the one fighting you will waste there's first and will weaken. You need to stand strong with your feet apart, yes perfect. Now I will teach you what to do if someone grabs your hand, you must tell me if I am too rough" he took hold of her wrist firmly in his hand, she felt her heart flutter like a bird in a cage and a tiny thrill race up her body. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this...for Mr Kadam!

"twist your arm up so your palm is in front of your face" she did this causing his hand to draw closer to her face where she caught his sandlewood scent, heavy and intoxicating. _No concentrate on the lesson Kels! What's gotten into you!_

Kadam talked her through how to throw him off, it didn't take her long until she was ready to move to the next move.

"Now you seem to have a flare for this, I will teach you how to break someone's hold on your head. May I?"

She nodded and he carefully placed his warm hands on her head slightly wrapping his fingers into her hair. The feeling of his hands in her hair caused her nerves to surge with pleasure and a warmth spread from her crown all the way down her body. In a desperate attempt to hide this is she stiffened. Anik looked concerned and immediately relinquished his hands.

"I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable"

"No no" she gasped trying to make it sound like a laugh "I'm just quite er ...ticklish that's all" Anik beamed .he seemed relieved but not as relieved as Kelsey.

"I see, I will be more careful" he kept smiling as he replaced his hands.

"when you feel hands on or near your head you turn to your side so it is harder to move you and sweep over with your arm to break the grip..excellent and in the same move you swipe back with your hand to hit your opponent yes that's it, let us try again a little faster"

He let go and then quickly took hold of her hair again she repeated the move with more speed knocking his hands away and just stopping her own hand before it made contact with his face.

"You really have a talent for this Kelsey, that was perfect. Well done you have grasped the basics of defending yourself, I just hope you won't ever need to use it" again the sadness shadowed his eyes.

Kelsey realised how close they were standing, she could have counted his eyelashes if she wanted to.

"Anik, you have been so kind to me. Thank you. I should have said this earlier but-"

"Oh Kelsey please do not thank me, I am the least deserving of your gratitude"

Kelsey's eyes widened with surprise as Anik's shoulders slumped and he met her confused eyes with his mournful ones.

"I'm sorry Kelsey" he breathed.

"What ever for?"

"For dragging you into this mess, tricking you , lying to you and putting you in danger. I should never have visited that circus and persuaded you to come, what must you think of me?"

"No, don't say that. You had to I'm destined to lift the curse and set Ren free." Anik shifted slightly "You don't think the curse should be lifted?" she was amazed.

Anik turned and looked out of the window at Ren's sleeping white form.

"I'm old, we're old. We're from a time when the world was very different from what it is today...when it was better. I wanted to help Ren because I thought that he could make the world and this wonderful country, my homeland more like the magnificent place it once was. But times have changed. I've seen it all lived through it all. Ren has experienced half of what I have so now I linger because when his curse is finally lifted he will need someone to help him adjust...or at least that is what I tell myself although I often feel like I will continue to be Ren's personal assistant, his servant, no his slave" He had placed his hand onto the window as he spoke but now he curled it into a fist, there was anguish in his voice. He removed the ancient pendant from his pocket and held it in his other hand "I thought it was my curse to live and watch all my loved ones die, but no. My curse is" he stopped abruptly turning away from her.

"Anik?" Kelsey was close to tears she had experienced so many emotions she could hardly bare this. He turned around facing her.

"I can't hide this from you anymore, but I worry for you when ever you are with Dhiren. He maybe my prince and I may serve him but I don't trust him. He may not be cruel in a sadistic way but sometimes the worst forms of cruelty are not fully perceivable. Ren desires you greatly Kelsey and he is not one for sharing. Kelsey he will manipulate you into thinking what he does is out of love when it is truly out of jealousy."

"Anik I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"

"Kelsey, Ren is not as perfect as he might appear and I want you to be on your guard"

Kelsey's heart swelled at the earnest look in Anik's face.

"Why are you telling me this, why do you care so much?" Anik's expression softened and his voice became lower.

"I have lived a long time, and in all those years I have never known someone as delightful to be around as you Kelsey. You must forgive me for being so forward"

Kelsey was speechless but it made sense,this was why Anik had been so charming and polite to her, the strawberries and crepes, packing her bags carefully with everything she could possibly need, she thought her heart may have burst. Her hand was moving with out her brain telling them to do so, they found there way to his cheek and rested there. Anik's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he clearly hadn't thought that Kelsey would feel the same but she did oh she did.

They could never work out who started the kissing. Kelsey had been kissed before light pecks from tentative lips but this filled her senses to the max. She could feel Anik's hands caressing her his strong fingers lightly traced up her back making her shiver and gasp into his mouth. This was more then a kiss, this was utter passion. How long had Kadam watched as she was whisked away by Ren's spell, how long had his heart ached to tell Kelsey how he felt. He tried to communicate all his feelings and emotions for her into that kiss and Kelsey was almost over whelmed by her desire for him.

After several long blissful minutes they broke apart. Kelsey felt surges of heat and excitement course up her body. She ached for him.

Anik had gently taken her hand in his own and was leading her out of the gym. They were heading for his room and Kelsey was almost bursting with excitement and thrill.

The room was luxurious like every where else in this house but Kelsey didn't notice, her body couldn't take being away from Anik any more. They were kissing again, Kelsey's heart beat furiously every fibre of her being was craving for more intimacy and Anik was ready to respond.

He hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, Kelsey was kissing every part of him that she could reach. He particularly liked her attentions on his neck and moaned in pleasure. That spurred Kelsey to more daring heights.

The scarlet sash fell lightly onto the floor next to the crumpled heap that was his gi. He stood before her his body bathed in moonlight looking more noble and majestic then Ren could ever hope to achieve. Kelsey's breathing was ragged and shallow and it almost stopped altogether as Anik carefully began to unfasten her shirt...untie her belt..remove her trousers.

If it had been anyone else she would have felt strange lying naked before them but not with Anik. All that mattered to her was if he was pleased and he was.

There bodies yearned for one another and when they finally connected the initial sensory burst almost sent Kelsey over the edge. His scent of sandlewood, the taste of his mouth, hearing his groans, his breath stroking her neck and his face filled with excruciating bliss. Kelsey clutched at him as the moved as one gaining speed, there nerves almost exploding with delight and then the final eruption. Kelsey thought it would all be too much for her to take she wanted to scream but held off clutching at Anik's taught muscular arms. Nothing mattered any more not Ren nor the quest. As she came back to herself from the land of ecstasy, Anik collapsed to her side panting hard the slight sheen of sweat on his skin glinting in the moonlight. They held one another ,two fearful souls finally having concentrated there desire as the tiger slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient art of deception

Ren had not suspected a thing. He had slept through the night by the pool and when he eventually surfaced late the next morning Kelsey had long since vacated Kadam's sumptuous quarters.

He padded into the dining area yawning widely expecting to see Kelsey dutifully waiting for him with her usual tid-bits from her breakfast. But Kelsey was not there, in-fact no one was there. He twitched his tiger's ears glad for there sensitivity, he could hear running water to his left and to his right someone moving around the gym. Deciding it was probably Kadam practising in the gym, Ren followed the sound of the water to Kelsey's room.

She was in the en-suit clearly taking a shower, Ren liked his lips and thought of the sights beyond that mahogany door. "Just a peek" he told himself, she probably wouldn't care anyway if he was in tiger form but as he drew up to the door the shower was turned off.

Grumbling silently to himself he lay on the floor at the foot of her bed waited patiently.

Clean and refreshed, Kelsey stepped out of the shower. She felt different although she couldn't put her finger on exactly what had changed. As she turned the water off she whipped around...she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. But there was no one at the door. Shrugging the feeling off she wrapped herself in a couple of fluffy white towels and left the bath room to find some fresh clothing. It was only when she turned from her chest of draws to her wardrobe holding underwear and a t-shirt that she noticed Ren. She couldn't help but scream.

The tiger's ears pulled back at the noise and he immediately transformed back into a man,,,which in Kelsey's eyes did not improve the situation.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screeched at him enraged that he was actually roaring with laughter at her.

"not so loud sweet Kelsey, remember my ears are far sharper then your own" he smiled widely, "good morning incidentally"

Kelsey was speechless. She furiously pointed to the door the intent of the gesture so clear that even Ren could not misinterpret.

"I would take it as a complement you do look finest in the morning" he said almost huffily as he left the room. Snatching up the clothing she had dropped Kelsey darted back into the bathroom bolting the door, shaking. It was a moment when she realised she was not only trembling in anger but also fear. She hadn't heard Ren as he sneaked in, had he been watching her in the shower? The thought made her skin crawl. Ancient 300 year old tiger cursed Indian prince or not she would not tolerate any more of this from Ren.

The softest of knocks on the bathroom door.

"Kelsey?" Anik's voice was quiet but clearly panicked. "Kelsey? Are you alright? I heard you scream, I heard shouting and then Ren came out of your room"

Kelsey walked towards the door, unlocking and opening it tentatively.

"Where is he?" she whispered her eyes darting around.

"He went into the forest, he seemed...frustrated" he looked over her concerned. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Kelsey shook her head leaving the confines of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of her bed. Anik sat next to her and she explained what had happened. His hands curled into fists again.

"Oh Kelsey what have I done"  
>Kelsey blinked.<p>

"errm it wasn't you being a pervert and trying to justify it mate"

Anik laughed a little then sighed.

"It's back to what I was saying last night, I shouldn't have convinced you to come with us and-"

"Well who ever was right or wrong it doesn't matter because I'm hear now" she interrupted then smiled mischievously "and it's not as if I haven't been enjoying myself" she added taking even herself by surprise at her open flirtation. The previous night had been an experience she would never forget.

Anik grinned despite himself.

"Oh yes, I can't say I haven't enjoyed your company Miss Kelsey" he gave her hand a squeeze but let go almost at once as there was the sound of a loud splash. "Dihren has returned" his expression was hard and he looked ready to fight the tiger with his bare hands.

"Don't do anything stupid Anik, Dihren cannot know about us, for both of our safety."

Anik nodded in agreement but he was clearly not happy.

"Kelsey you can't just let him take advantage of you like that, you can't let him treat you like his play thing"

"I'm not going too, don't you worry" she said getting up and walking to the narrow window at the far end of her room where she could just see the white tiger lounging in the shallow end of the pool his tail flicking impatiently.

"He's a prince he's used to getting his own way and like you said he doesn't share what he believes is rightfully his. But what can we do? I have to lift the curse from him, or he will forever be a tiger. And to be honest I'd far rather have him find out about us when he doesn't have massive teeth and claws" she shivered slightly at the thought. Dihren had mentioned yesterday about his wild instincts, would they come into play if he ever realised that Kelsey's heart had fallen for Anik Kadam, his life long friend and supposedly faithful servant?

"We'll break this curse then get out of here go to Canada or Russia or somewhere he would never expect. In the mean time, we need to keep the intimacy to the minimum. Just act the same as before" Anik nodded solemnly "But at night, when Dihren is asleep, Anik will you teach me more defence?" she asked glancing away from his noble face back down to where the tiger was looking around wondering where his quarry had got too.


End file.
